The role of the Administration, Advocacy, Planning and Communication (AAPC) Core is to coordinate and integrate the multiple components of the Dana-Farber/Harvard Breast SPORE and to provide scientific, administrative, and fiscal oversight of the SPORE Projects, Cores, and the Developmental Research and Career Development Award Programs. Administration: The infrastructure for fiscal oversight, including cost centers, financial standards, accounting practices and reporting, will be handled by the administrative personnel in the AAPC Core. Research agreements with all institutions, purchasing, payroll functions, on-line financial reporting and pre- and post-award monitoring and reporting will be coordinated by this Core. Advocacy: The AAPC Core will coordinate and prioritize the work of our large and highly interactive Patient Advocacy Committee. Optimizing the engagement of patient advocates in the research and core work of the Breast SPORE is a significant aim of this Core. Scientific Leadership and Planning: The AAPC Core will provide rigorous scientific leadership and oversight for all of the SPORE Projects, Career Development and Developmental Research Programs. The AAPC Core will organize regular meetings of the Breast SPORE External Advisory Board (EAB) and Internal Advisory Board (IAB). Ad hoc committees will be convened as needed. Written feedback from the EAB and IAB will be provided to the projects at the conclusion of the meetings. Communication: Collaboration is critical to the research conducted in the SPORE, and collaboration cannot occur without effective communication. The AAPC Core will promote communication within the SPORE, between SPORE investigators and the Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC), across institutions and across SPOREs. To do this, the AAPC Core will coordinate a series of regular meetings including a monthly Research-in-Progress seminar, a weekly Breast Oncology Seminar Series (BOSS) (co-sponsored with the Breast Oncology Center at Dana-Farber Cancer Institute), and an Annual Spring Symposium cosponsored with the DF/HCC Breast and Gynecologic Oncology Programs. Additionally, the Core will organize travel to the NCI-sponsored meetings for SPOREs and encourage participation in other NCI and the DF/HCC meetings, workshops, roundtable events or retreats.